


Sailor Moon: Donuts

by Rise_Comics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: ALL THE GAY, AU, Also violence and 90s stuff, Drama, F/F, Flex Tape - Freeform, Humor, Lots of poly stuff, Multi, Narusagi is possibly the rarest rarepair in the fandom, Only Naru, There is no Mamoru, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Usagi, pairings to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Taking canon and making it gayer.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Tsukino Usagi, Osaka Naru/Sailor Senshi, Osaka Naru/Tsukino Usagi, Usagi/Sailor Senshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sailor Moon: Donuts

The crystalline hallway of the Moon Castle, once a beautiful work of art in its own right, crumbled under the cascade of explosions. Paintings of family members long gone burnt in the fires, while the large arches and chandeliers of the hallway carved away the once mirror-like floor with their descent into the void. Plasma Bolts streaked through the hallway, all aiming for Princess Serenity. She ran as fast as she could, trying her level best to dodge the bolts while the hallway crumbled under her feet.

Briefly looking to her left, a raven haired warrior in a combat fuku deflected the plasma bolts heading Serenity’s way, with grace and elegance defining her every move. Before Serenity could look further, the warrior took a bolt through the lung, killing her instantly. 

To her right, a bluenette in a similar fuku ran ahead to a panel at the end of the hallway, opening a door to the right of it. Had she stopped to observe, Serenity would note how familiar she looked, but was shunted through the doorway before that could happen.

The alarm blaring through the castle started blaring louder and louder, as the world faded to white.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi woke up in a panic, partly due to the dream, and partly due to the alarm on the clock. As she looked at the clock, she saw that it was 8:30 AM.

“OHSHITIMGONNABELATE” she shouted as she quickly changed into her school uniform and tumbled down the stairs. To save time, she tried chugging the cereal and milk, causing her to choke for a bit. 

“Usagi, be sure to eat your cereal normally, even when you’re late.” Usagi’s mom, Ikuko, said.

“Sorry mom, but I’m trying to make it on time.” Usagi replied, after gulping down the pre-mixed cereal, and before preparing to run out.

“Maybe if you slowed down, you’d remember that you’re not wearing the right uniform.” Ikuko said. 

Usagi paused mid-stride, and glanced down at her shirt. At that moment, she realized that she was wearing her old gakuran, not her new fuku.

“Oh shit, not again!” Usagi panicked, before racing upstairs, and back down in her fuku. “GOTTAGOLOVEYOUBYE!” She shouted, bolting through the front door fast enough to make Usain Bolt blush, leaving an Usagi-sized hole behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A battered black cat tried removing a bandage stuck on her head by a group of rowdy gangsters, as said boys continued harassing her.

At that moment, Usagi, in spite of running faster than humanly possible, had noticed the cat’s predicament, and moved in between herself and the idiot wannabe gangsters.

“STOP HARASSING THAT CAT!” Usagi shouted, gaining the attention of the group of delinquents. “OR I WILL PUNISH YOU!”

“Oh yeah?” the leader of the group sneered. “You and what army?”

A minute later, Usagi had roughed up the leader, causing him and the others to flee, leaving Usagi and the cat behind.

“People like them are the reason evil exists. I’m sorry you had to deal with them.” Usagi says, as she took off the bandage on the cat’s forehead, revealing a yellow crescent mark.

Briefly checking her watch, she saw that it was 8:45. 

“OHGODIMGONNABELATEAGAIN!” She said, resuming her sprint. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by the cat she had helped earlier.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white HiAce parked in the alleyway of a jewelry store. From the rear doors of the van, a pair of zombie-like uniformed men wearing thick sunglasses and black bandanas emerge, holding boxes filled with stolen jewelry. They were followed by a woman decked out in the same outfit, carrying what looked like a large box of donuts.

Making their way to the sales floor of the shop, which had yet to open for the day, the two men each took a remote out of their respective boxes, and started draining the energy from the employees of the store. The two men then proceeded to drag the employees into the back of the van. 

As this happened, the woman made her way into the office, where the owner was busy with a stack of forms. 

“Okay, what do you want Takumi-wait, who the hell are you?” The owner said, realizing that the woman was not anyone she knew.

“Oh, my name isn’t important.” The woman said, setting aside the donut box and undoing her bandana. “All that matters is that I’m gonna need yours for  just  a little while.” 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” The owner asked, half-curious and half stalling for time.

“I’d love to answer,  buuuut , I have little time for stalling.” The woman said, before stabbing the owner in the neck with her large claws, killing her instantly.

“Besides, who’s ever gonna suspect that a single mom is actually a Youma?” She mused, as she munched on a donut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi had barely been able to reach the classroom on time, exhausted from running the 7.5 mile trek to school. For once, she had managed to avoid detention from tardiness, and then spent the first half of the day out of it due to sheer exhaustion.

By lunchtime, Usagi had finally awakened, with assistance from a thermos of mocha snuck in by her best friend, Naru. She and Usagi were sitting together at lunch, with Umino joining them shortly afterwards.

“Okay, did you see the news?” Umino asked? “Another jewelry store got hit.”

“That’s the tenth time this week.” Naru said. “I hope my mom is safe…”

“Oh yeah, Sailor V stopped the latest hit, but the thieves disappeared.” Umino said.

“Sailor V stopped them? That must’ve been so cool!” Usagi fangirled, fantasizing Sailor V fighting off the bad guys. Those fantasies then drifted towards more lewd territories, before she tried to collect herself. ‘Get it together Usagi, you’re still in school!’ she mentally chided, as she attempted to tune back into the conversation.

“Usagi? Are you okay?” Naru asked, snapping Usagi out of her funk. “Because you zoned out back there.” 

“I’M FINE!” Usagi shouted, desperately wanting to change the subject away from here.   
  
“Okay then.” Naru said, skeptical of Usagi’s overeager response. Shrugging it off, Naru continued with the discussion. “So anyways, I hope my mom’s store doesn’t get hit, but I’m sure there’s gonna be an attempt there.”

“But that begs the question of why they’d only steal the clearance jewelry instead of the pricier ones.” Umino said.

“Maybe they don’t want attention when it gets sold…” Naru mused, before the bell rang for the end of lunch.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond man stood in an unused warehouse in the middle of the port of Tokyo. 

Boxes of stuff were stacked in one corner of the warehouse, some of them empty. A fleet of white HiAce vans and black CRXs were parked in the other corner of the warehouse. In between them was a cluster of monitors displaying various things, one of which . Dominating the center was an enormous energy core, as well as a large control panel.

“Are you sure this plan of yours will work?” asked the voice of the figure on the monitor.

“I’ve done my research, and this earth city has the most people in it. That means there’s going to be a good supply of energy in spite of any... hiccups that may occur.” The blonde said. “My plan is foolproof.”

“For your sake, you better be right.” The figure said. “Do not fail me Jadeite.”

At that, the feed cut out, replaced by a broadcast of a Urusei Yatsura marathon.

“I will not fail.” Jadeite said, as he tapped a few buttons on a famicom controller. A monitor adjacent to the one showing the Urusei Yatsura marathon cut to a ghoulish looking woman with brown hair and grey skin.

“Morga, how is your end of the plan?” Jadeite asked. 

“I’ve already replaced the human I’m using as my disguise. That idiot brat of hers suspects nothing.” Morga replied, followed by a wicked laugh.

“Good.” Jadeite said. “Proceed with the plan, and keep a look out for any traces of the Moon Princess. And make sure to tie up all loose ends”

“Yes General Jadeite.” Morga replied, before the feed cut out once more.

At that, Jadeite decided that he had a hankering for donuts, and started scouring for donut coupons.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Naru walked from school, heading to the Crown Arcade. 

The arcade was a common hangout for many of the Juuban Junior High and Juuban High School kids, with a wide range of arcade games and lots of snacks.

On a regular day, Usagi and Naru would get 3 boxes of donuts, play a few rounds of Contra and Daytona USA, and then Usagi would try getting the new highest score on the Sailor V machine while Naru watched.

However, what Naru would find was that things were not normal at all. 

It all started when Naru went next door to get the donuts, leaving Usagi to do whatever. 

As soon as she got the donuts, she nearly got blindsided by Usagi appearing right in front of her. 

“Usagi, what happened?” Naru asked

Usagi “Naru-Chan, you never told me your mom was having a sale!” She said, while pouting adorably.

“Wait, what?” Naru asked, in confusion. “My mom never told me that there was a discount this week.”

“Well, there was this poster in the arcade that showed it.” Usagi said. “I’ll show you!” 

Usagi dragged Naru down into the arcade, to a notice board near the entrance.

What Naru expected was at most a 10% discount, if at all. What she saw was an ad for a 95% off sale.

“Okay. This better be a fucking prank. Because my mom would never sell for that low.” Naru said. “I’m too scared to think of any other reason.”

“Maybe we can go check it out.” Usagi replied. “If there’s something wrong, I’ll be there to save you!” she said, with a determined expression.

“Thanks Usagi-Chan” Naru said, stifling a blush. 

At that, the pair made their way to the OSA-P, the Osaka Family’s jewelry store.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Naru walked through the doors of the OSA-P. Almost immediately, they noticed the gigantic line that wrapped around the store, and the sheer amount of jewelry for sale.

“This doesn’t look right.” Naru said. The store isn’t this busy on a thursday. And I’m sure we didn’t sell earrings this ugly.” She added, pointing to a particularly hideous looking pair of yellow and purple earrings. 

But her rant fell on deaf ears as Usagi was checking out all the displays in the shop.

“Usagi! Wait!” Naru yelled, as she ran towards where the bun haired girl was.

“Naru, what do you think of these?” Usagi asked, wearing a pair of red odango covers on her buns.

“Usagi, you somehow make those covers look great.” Naru said, trying not to let her gaze leer downwards.

“Really? You think I look good in them?” Usagi asked. “Thanks Naru!” she said, hugging Naru and trapping her face in marshmallow hell.

“N-no problem.” Naru said, her face redder than Usagi’s hairpins. To her dismay, Usagi let go of the hug almost as quickly as she started it.

“Anyways, why don’t you go home Usa, I’ll see what’s up with this place.” Naru said. “And you might want to take off those hairpins, unless you want to by hairpins that break apart.”

“Do I have to?” Usagi pouted.

“Yes Usagi. And I’ll get you better ones, I promise.” Naru said.

At that, Usagi left the OSA-P, making a beeline for her house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Usagi does after getting back home is rummage through the fridge for snacks, in spite of having at least two boxes of donuts beforehand. 

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she bumped into her mom, who had been waiting for her to come back.

“Usagi, this is the 12th time this month you’ve broken the front door!” she chided. “At this rate, we’re gonna have to take out an insurance policy ON THE DOOR!” 

“IMSOORYIMSOORYIWASRUNNINGLATEIWONTDOITAGAINIPROMISE!” Usagi shout-rambled.

“If being late is an issue, then wake up early.” “Otherwise, you better learn to open the door  before running out.”

“I won’t do it again. I promise” Usagi said.

“You won’t, or it’s coming out of your allowance.”

“Got it.” Usagi said, before she quickly grabbed a 20 pack of kit-kats, and ran up to her room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde girl donning an orange fuku and red rimmed glasses stood on the tip of the Tokyo Tower, maintaining a perfect balance as she does so. 

From her vantage point, all of Tokyo could be seen, morphing from a concrete jungle to a sea of light as the sun set in the mountains beyond. 

However, the city view wasn’t all she came up here for. For this blonde was none other than Sailor V herself. And she was on the lookout for youma. And for the past week, she had stopped the youma from robbing jewelry stores. Why the youma would rob stores was a mystery beyond her, and one she would get to the bottom of.

All of a sudden, she felt a surge of energy from the East. At the same time, her communicator blared to life.

“ Sailor V! There is a surge of Energy detected in the OSA-P It could be the Silver Crystal.”  said the voice on the other end.

“Already on it.” Sailor V replied, before shutting off the communicator. 

Sailor V backflipped off of the Tokyo Tower, and jumped the rooftops to Azabu-Juuban.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In spite of her misgivings, Naru joined her mother behind the counter to ring up the long line of customers.

As the day wore on though, she started noticing a trend among her customers: they all became tired by the time they got to the front desk. This wouldn’t concern Naru, if it weren’t for the fact that they were all the same level of tired, regardless of how they walked in. And every single time, it was the people buying the shitty jewelry. 

That wasn’t the weirdest bit according to Naru. That had to belong to everything that involved her mom.

First, she didn’t seem to know how to run a business, giving discounts  on top of discounts .

Second, she seemed more reserved, especially considering that her mom was normally more inclined to swear at customers, especially unruly ones.

Third, she was eating  donuts . Naru’s mother never eats donuts, even if her life depended on it. 

She decided to keep those misgivings to herself, until she found an opportunity to ask. That opportunity came around closing time. Seizing the opportunity, Naru decided to question her mom on a few things.

"Mom? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, gauging the reaction of the other woman.

"Hmmm?" Her mother glanced over her shoulder as she waved off the last of the customers. Something about her neck felt wrong... "Oh, I'm wonderful, d.. dear. Dear child." She blinks a few times then turns back to the counter, counting the meager amount of money she got from the day's sales.

"Ooookay?" Naru replied, a bit weirded out by the response. "Also, why did we sell the shitty jewelry? And where and why did you even get them?" she continued.

"Wholesaler." Her mom shrugged. "Needed a lot of cash in a hurry. I know it's lower quality than what we normally sell, but I'm hoping it'll inspire repeat customers when those cheaper ones run out of luster." She deftly jumped her hips up on the counter next to the cash register and stared intensely at Naru. "I'm surprised you didn't want something yourself, darling."

“To be honest, none of the stuff on sale really fit my style.” Naru replied, holding up a set of gold bands on her fingers. “And the ones that did fit were ones I already had, like this set of rings.” she added, before moving to her next question. "Also, what was up with the customers? They all seemed dead tired by the time they came to the desk, like fucking zombie s, or supermodels.”

She shrugs. "Language, kid. Maybe they just ran from where I put the posters up?"

"Wait, you put up the posters yourself?" Naru asked. "That must've taken a while."

Naru's mother blinks. "Figure of speech, ya dork. I split the job with the employees."

"Makes more sense." Naru chuckled, before hopping over the counter. "Anyways, Imma go get something from the break room." she said, before making her way to the break room, conveniently located next to her mom's office.

Making sure that her mom isn't watching, Naru enters the office. Right away, the smell of disinfectant barrages her senses. With the exception of a half-eaten donut, the whole place looks unnaturally clean, a far cry from the cluttered mess it usually is.

Rummaging through the desk, Naru only comes up with bills, tax forms, and wrappers belonging to cheeseburgers long since murdered. She then decided to check the safe, just to be sure that nothing is off.

Having memorized the passcode for the week, Naru types it out on the number pad on the door.

1-1-7-9

The door wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard she tried pulling it.

At that moment, Naru recalled a gag from a movie she and her mom often watched. On a whim, she types in a code from one of her mother’s favorite movies.

1-2-3-4

The door unlocked itself with a click.

'Wait. That’s exactly what an idiot would put on their luggage. What even happened to my mom?' She mentally asked, as the door opened.

That mental question would be answered in the most gruesome way, as the safe opened to reveal the dead body of Osaka Mayumi, Naru's mom.

Rendered nearly catatonic by the unholy cocktail of dread and grief, Naru doesn't notice the rattling of the doorknob.

All of a sudden, the room was bathed in a shower of gold light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After doing her homework(in theory), having dinner, getting annoyed her brother giving her grief over her grades, and almost forgetting to take her titty skittles, Usagi would try to get some sleep.

Emphasis on try, as right before she drifted into the world of her dreams, the windows burst open. 

Almost immediately, Usagi jumped out of her bed, throwing the covers, pillow, and what looked like a black cat off of the bed.

‘Since when did I have a cat?’ Usagi thought, before she hit the wall and landed on the floor.

“Owie.” Usagi said, as she pulled herself off of the floor, using the bed as a support.

As this happened, the cat climbed back onto the bed. Almost immediately, she noticed the crescent mark on the forehead. The same crescent in the same place and the same color as the cat she saved from those gang members.

“Ow, right in the crescent.” the cat grumbled, to Usagi’s shock.

“Wait. YOU”RE THE CAT WITH THE BALD SPOT! AND YOU TALK?”

“It’s not a bald spot. How rude.” The cat said. “And yes, I can talk.” she added.

The cat walked closer to Usagi, being met by her blank face, before continuing on. 

“Anyways, I’m Luna. Thank you for saving me from those thugs. With that bandage on, I couldn’t speak, and my senses were heavily inhibited.”

Usagi’s face remained blank, still trying to comprehend the scene in front of her.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you. You know, I wasn’t sure if you were the one when I first met you, but after what you did back there, now I know you’re the Sailor Senshi of the moon.”

“Goodnight!” She said, burying her head in the one pillow that managed to stay on the bed.

“Usagi, This is not a dream!” Luna shouted, nearly waking up the other members of the Tsukino household. “If you don’t believe me, then maybe this will help.” she said, before she produced a brooch.

Usagi lifted her head from the pillow when the brooch landed in front of her.

“What’s that?” She asked, seeing the pendant.

“It’s for you Usagi.” Luna replied.

“Really? For me?” Usagi asked. “It looks beautiful!” she exclaimed, loud enough for Shingo to yell at Usagi to keep quiet.

“Usagi, you may want to keep quiet.” Luna said. 

“Sorry.” Usagi apologized.”

“It’s okay.” Luna replied. “Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, you are Sailor Moon, guardian of Love and Justice. Your friend Naru is in danger and you’re the only one that can save her.”

“Oh yeah, Naru mentioned that something was up at the store.” Usagi recalled,    
  
“Then there’s not much time.” Luna said, with urgency in her voice. “If you want to help her, repeat these words: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi repeated, before the brooch started glowing.

Her body was enveloped in a bluish-white light, as pink ribbons sprouted from the brooch, morphing into a pair of red boots, white gloves, and red ribbons. The light itself morphed itself into a leotard, with a blue miniskirt flowing out of it to create a combat fuku. Crowning off the transformation, a pair of golden lights converged on her forehead, creating a golden tiara, followed by a pair of red Odango covers.

“What’s going on? Why is this happening? Why do I feel so off?!” Usagi panicked. 

“You have now become Sailor Moon.” Luna said. “You’ll be able to fight off the forces of evil in this form.”

At that moment, Usagi sensed a distress cry followed by a surge of energy.   
  
  


  
  


A̴̧̠̞͖̼̲̬̰̳̓̑ͪ̇̔̐̏̿ͥ̒̃͜a̢͕͖̞̭̘ͧ̀̒ͫ͒̀̀̕̕aͣͦͤͮ͌̀ͫ̓ͦ̉͊͏̴̹̺͙͉̙̹̭͚̪͈͈̻͈̺̞̣̱̥͘͝͠a̴̐̊ͬ͒ͥ̂͒ͭ̚҉̵͉̞̰͉͈̻̗̲̱̦͡ą̱̤͕͙̝͎̖̌ͭͣͬͦ̂ͭ͛͋̑ͨ͂͜ͅā̶̡̡̧͓͎̤̟̹͎̯̘͉̪̜̻̫͑̏ͦͪ͂̍ͯ̈́̂̑͗̅̅̾̚͘r͊̿̂͊̎ͪͧ̍̃̃ͣ̈̚҉̫͔̺̖̤̟̥̙̗͎ͅr̴̺̳̤͍͚͂͌ͥ̐ͣͮ͆ͧͤ̾ͤ͊ͩ͂̀͡r̸̡̼̮̣̘̥̯̞͇̰ͩͮ̈́̇ͨ̈́͂̎ͧͭ̅̽̚g̢̺͙͖̤̼̖̮̩͖͇̯̟̪̼͖͔ͥ̄ͤ͂̀̈͌͘͢h̨̭̣̝̦̜͎͓̦͖͕̪ͦͮ̏ͮͥ̏̔ͥ͑͂́͐̓ͯ͊̆̓ͣ̕͡

  
  
  


“Oh shit, that was Naru.” Usagi said, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. “I’ll save you Naru!” Usagi declared, as she prepared to jump through the currently closed windows. 

“Usagi, maybe you should-” Luna said, before being interrupted by the sound of Usagi crashing through the windows.

-open the windows first” Luna finished, too late to save the broken windows.

“I guess it’s time to bring out the flex tape.” Luna sighed, producing a few rolls of clear flex tape from the same place where she got the brooch.

At that moment, Shingo burst into the room.   
  
“FOR THE LAST TIME, I-what’s going on?”

“Usagi went to save Naru.” Luna replied, before suddenly remembering that Shingo was just a civilian.

“What a surprise.” Shingo snarked. “Welp, need any help with that?” he asked, unfazed by the presence of a talking cat.

“You’re taking it well.” Luna remarked.

“I’ve seen weirder.” Shingo replied.

“Fair enough.” Luna said, before jumping onto Shingo’s shoulder. “Not a  word shall be spoken about this to  anyone else. Got it?” she threatened.

“Yes ma’m” Shingo replied, mildly terrified by the threat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi bounded across the rooftops, making a beeline for the OSA-P. As she neared the store, she noted the strangely large amount of people collapsed near the entrance. At that moment, she decided to make her entrance through the ceiling, crashing through the skylight, and sending glass raining down to the floor.

Landing in the three point style often used by comic book heroes, she was greeted by the sight of a ghoulish looking woman choking an unconcious Naru with her intact arm. The lighting of the hallway exemplified the fact that she looked like a nightmare version of Naru’s mom, along with the . 

“For a little brat, you certainly have balls of steel, especially for pulling what you just did.” Morga said. “It’s almost a shame that I have to kill you.”

“DROP MY NARU DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Sailor moon yelled, grabbing Morga’s attention away from Naru. Morga dropped Naru’s body on the floor and stepped towards the bun haired intruder.

“And who might  you  be, little girl?” She asked condescendingly.

“I’m the beautiful guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” Usagi declared. “In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

“Really? You just made that up?” Morga retorted. “Sounds like something from a kiddie show.” she added, much to Usagi’s frustration. 

“Shut up and fight me already!” Usagi angrily shouted.

“Yeah, how about  no. ” Morga replied. “Anyways, NOW RISE ALL YOU VASSALS WHO HAVE VALIANTLY SACRIFICED YOUR ENERGY TO THE GREAT RULER!” she boomed. “RISE UP AND ATTACK THIS BRATTY CHILD!”

All of a sudden, a mob of zombie-like people rushed through the front entrance

“And you said my lines were terrible-whoa! Usagi said, before dodging a swing from a shiv.

Usagi dodged another swing, this time from a katana, before diving to avoid the gunshots from what looked like an officer in the crowd.

“I thought this was just a dream.” Usagi cried, as she hit a pillar.. 

“Usagi, what are you doing?” Luna asked, popping up from behind the pillar. “You’re supposed to fight them.

“How am I supposed to fight a mob?” Usagi asked.

“Fight them like you fought off those hooligans.” Luna said. “Beat those motherfuckers up up with those other motherfuckers.”

“Okay, that’s probably the last thing I thought you’d say, but I guess I’ll try it.” Usagi replied.

As soon as she said that, a stocky woman charged at Usagi. Taking Luna’s advice to hear, she grabs the woman’s arm, and tosses her at the officer, knocking both of them out.

In spite of Usagi’s fighting skills, the horde gradually wore Usagi down, cornering her at the very same pillar she hit earlier.

“Holy shit, this is how I’m gonna die.” Usagi panicked. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” she cried.

The odango covers amplified her scream, turning it into a supersonic attack that not only shattered all the remaining glass objects, but also snapped the mob out of its mind control. The members of the mob fell to the ground back into unconsciousness.

“You ruined EVERYTHING!” Morga bellowed, as she lunged at Usagi, before she was impaled by a trio of roses.

From the hallway, a Tuxedo-clad person donning a white mask emerged, visibly limping towards Usagi.

“Now’s your chance.” They said. “Finish her off.”

“How do I do that?” Usagi asked, as Morga started prying out the unnaturally durable roses from her body.

“Use your tiara.” Luna answered. “Throw it and yell ‘Moon Tiara Boomerang’.”

Usagi took off the tiara, which morphed into a glowing disc.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” Usagi yelled, as the disc flew straight through Morga, slicing her in half lengthwise. Both halves dissolved into ashes, before scattering into the night.

“Good... job... Sailor Moon” the masked figure said, using their cane as a support. 

“And who might you be?” Usagi asked. 

“My name… is Tuxedo… Mask” the figure said, before collapsing. Just before Tuxedo Mask hit the ground, Usagi caught them, only for the mask to fall away, revealing the face underneath.

Without a word,Usagi cradled the unconscious body of Naru in her arms,and jumped towards the Tsukino home, with Luna in tow. 

As soon as the trio of two girls and Luna left, Sailor V entered through the same skylight that Usagi had entered just an hour earlier. 

“Is the Silver Crystal there?”  the voice on the communicator said.

“There’s no silver crystal here,” Sailor V replied. “But we might have what may be two new senshi.”

“Follow them, but do not let them notice you.”  the voice said.  “I’m calling in an ambulance to take care of the victims.”  they added, before the communicator went silent.

Sailor V jumped away from the scene as the choirs of sirens started congregating at the OSA-P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a month to write, thanks to college, but it’s here, so enjoy the gay. Also, listen to Donuts by J Dilla. It’s a hip-hop masterpiece.


End file.
